Head Over Feat
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Johnny found Mileena mortally wound 2 year’s before Armageddon and helped her. Causing Mileena to spiral in to a light she never knew. Mileena/Johnny and other mentioned.


1

Won me over

Disclaimer: I do not own MK or the Song Won me over by Alanis Morissette.

Summary: Johnny found Mileena mortally wound 2 year's before Armageddon and helped her. Causing Mileena to spiral in to a light she never knew. Mileena/Johnny.

Spoiler's: Mileena's ending in Armageddon.

* * *

**"Head Over Feet"**

_**I**__** had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it**_

Mileena was hurt she knew that. She knew she was gonna die, but just as she knew that a voice kept talking to her and she wanted it to got away. She somehow knew she was saved.

_**  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
**_

when she woke up she saw a man looking at her in concern. She knew him vagualy. "Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look. She did nothing but look at him oddly. Did he not know who she was.

"You were hurt pretty badly. Do you need a drink, are your pillow's fine.?" the man worried over her. She blinked at him confusedly. And croaked.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked suspiciously. He gave her a pointed.

"Duh. Your Mileena and you hurt and im taking care of as well as protecting you." he said. He smiled at her surprised look.

"Why." she asked again. He shrugged. "I don't know. I want to I guess. That and I feel the need to. Call it fate." he smiled again.

"You.. You aren't afraid of me." she asked feeling warmth from that smile.

"Nope. In fact gorgeous it's the exact opposite." he winked. Mileena blinked at him.

"You... called me pretty?" she said not knowing if she heard.

"I called you gorgeous. Anyway's you rest your pretty head princess I'll take care of you. But no running back to Kahn." Johnny said. Mileena nodded. There was no way she would anyway. No one ever treated her like this.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**_

it's been 2 month's since than and Mileena was treated like a princess by Johnny. He protected her against Kitana and the rest. He even mended her and Kitana's relation ship to as if they were real sister's to her and even Kitana's surprise. They were dating and Mileena knew she was head over heel's in love and it was all Johnny's fault. But he they couldn't help.

"Johnny... stop" she was giggling as Johnny flirted with her and was kissing her. He never minded her tarkarten feature's and he even got her to not were the veil.

"Fine, fine." Johnny laughed. Mileena smiled at him.

"What did I ever do to get you." she asked him. She never thought ever that someone like Johnny would ever show here such bliss.

"I don't know but I thank the elder god's every day. I knew who you were and when I saw you I just couldn't kill you. I had this urge to protect you and keep you happy and safe, and even love you. And you know what I do, with all my being." Johnny smiled, and Mileena blushed as Kitana made an aw sound and yelled at Liu Kang for not being like Johnny.

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service.**_

It's been a year now and Mileena was drowning in love. Johnny had found a way to give her a normal human looking mouth but the tarkarten teeth still stayed.She could pass for human now and she was even happier as she sat and watched Johnny argue with Kitana about the baby they were having. They have been arguing about room and cloth color since they found out.

"I'm telling you a dark lilac or amethyst to match Mileena's pink." Johnny shouted.

"Well I say it should be baby blue or aqua." Kitana shouted. In the end it was and mix of amethyst and sapphire color's.

Mileena was the happiest ever. Johnny was perfect in every way. They had minor problem's like all couple's but Johnny always made them better in the middle cause he hated to see her upset. They had survuved the deadly alliance and even survived Onaga's reign terror. She was due in two day's and she was way to happy.

_**  
**_  
_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience**_

it was there second year and Johnny and Mileena were still happy and now with there quadruplet's. two boy's and two girl's. They were shocked to all hell. They even had to suffer cat call's, saying Johnny must be really good and what not. There kid's were now 2 and they were happy. The battle for Armageddon was coming and Mileena had gained Alliance's to there side. Scorpion and Sub-zero were and item and blessed with twin's Hotaru had been able to get Havik and his friend's on there team cause they became lover's. Noob-Saibot was on there team again and by his younger brother's side at the war with Smoke being human again. Frost was swayed with the love of Sonya. And Rain was with a guy named Victor from Edenia (yup that's me!!) So he swayed to good as well. Fujin and Raiden had somehow fell in love with Shinnok causing him to join the good guy's and the three god's were an item so to say. The Shokan were all on the good team and even Reiko swayed. It was enormous the luck.

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
**_  
_**I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now**_

Mileena couldn't believe it. They won. The light side one. She and Kitana had made a deadly team. They together beat Blaze and they spread there power in equal and they spread there light out. They hinted all threat's and exterminated them. Mileena and Johnny took control over outworld and made it a beautiful place. Edenia and outworld were the strongest alliance and they protected earth realm. Mileena, Johnny, Kitana, Liu Kang, Jade, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Frost, and Sonya were all granted immortality by Mileena's and Kitana's power it was there first action. They granted it to Havik and Hotaru who joined there realm's together and made it the realm of Balance. They ruled there as well. Sub-Zero and Scorpion joined there clan's together and raised there now 12 kid's. this was all 200 year's ago and Mileena was still happy with her children and her new beauty. She looked over at her Family and Friend's and thanked the god's quickly and then rejoined the yearly traditional reunion.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

End.

This was sweet and was inspiration to my chap fic Balance Mischief.


End file.
